western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
When Wilt Thou Blow
'''When Wilt Thou Blow '''is the third episode of Lonesome Dove: The Series. It first aired on October 10, 1994. Plot Josiah finally gives Newt and Hannah his blessing to marry, and the two begin to plan the big day. - Source: IMDb.com Cast Starring *Scott Bairstow *Eric McCormack *Christianne Hirt Guest starring *Diahann Carroll *Robert Culp *Graham Greene *Paul Le Mat *Dennis Weaver Also starring *David Cubitt *Paul Johansson *John Gilbert *Gordon Tootoosis *Jay Brazeau *David McNally *Eli Gabay *Rick Reid *Bill Croft *David La Reaney Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Music by: Terry Frewer *Production Designer: David Fischer *Director of Photography: Ron Stannett, C.S.C. *Supervising Producer: John Ryan *Produced by: Jana Veverka *Based in part on characters created by Larry McMurtry from his novel 'Lonesome Dove' *Teleplay by: Stephen Zito & Tom Towler *Directed by: Sidney J. Furie Closing credits *Executive Producers: Suzanne de Passe & Robert Halmi Jr. *Co-Executive Producer: Michael J. Taylor *Executive in Charge of Production: Steven North *Exectuive in Charge of Production for CTV: Peter Lower *Executive Consultants: Stephen Zito & Tom Towler *Senior Story Editor: Michael Mercer *Story Editor: Julie Lacey *Costume Designer: Glenne Campbell *Casting: Leslie Swan, C.S.A. *Post Production Supervisor: Connie Dolphin *Edited by: David Leach *Production Manager: Tom Benz *First Assistant Director: David R. Markowitz *Second Assistant Director: Jason P. Furukawa *Second Assistant Director: Bryan Knight *Art Director: Rick Roberts *Set Decorator: Janice Blackie-Goodine *Property Master: Dean Goodine *Make-Up Artist: Stan Edmonds *Assistant Make-Up Artist: Bryon Callaghan *Hair Design: Janet MacDonald *Assistant Hairstylist: Don Olson *Camera Operator: Armin Matter *Camera Operator: Cam MacDonald *Camera Operator: Brian Whittred *Location Sound: Garrell Clark *Boom Operator: Kelly Zombar *Script Supervisor: Nancy Joy MacDonald *Head Wardrobe: Bren Moore *Gaffer: Vete Dorchak *Key Grip: Ivan Hawkes *Head Wrangler: Tom Bews *Stunt Coordinator: Tom Eirikson *Special Effects Coordinator: Maurice Routly *Head Painter: George Griffiths *Head Greensman: Peter Topp *Location Manager: Douglas Berquist *Transportation Coordinator: Ray Breckenridge *Production Accountant: Irene Phelps *Production Coordinator: Anisa Lalani *Stills Photographer: Chris Large *Unit Publicist: Phil Parks *Dialogue Coach: Bill Meilen *Film Lab: Alpha Cine Service *Video Post Production: Pacific Video Canada *Audio Post Production: Post Modern Sound Inc. *Additional Music Based on Original Lonesome Dove Themes by: Basil Poledouris *The Producers Wish to Thank: Air Canada & Firearms: Uberti USA,Inc. *A Special Thanks to: Chiefs, Councillors and the People of the Stoney Nation *Produced in Association with: CTV Television Network, LTD. Images Lonesome Dove The Series - When Wilt Thou Blow - Image 1.png Lonesome Dove The Series - When Wilt Thou Blow - Image 2.png Lonesome Dove The Series - When Wilt Thou Blow - Image 3.png Lonesome Dove The Series - When Wilt Thou Blow - Image 4.png Lonesome Dove The Series - When Wilt Thou Blow - Image 5.png Lonesome Dove The Series - When Wilt Thou Blow - Image 6.png Lonesome Dove The Series - When Wilt Thou Blow - Image 7.png Lonesome Dove The Series - When Wilt Thou Blow - Image 8.png Category:Lonesome Dove: The Series episodes Category:Episodes